1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical outlets, in particular, to multiple receptacle electrical outlets, and more particularly, such outlets which have a plurality of electrical receptacles and preferably which fit, at least in part, into a standard electrical wall box. Further, an aim of the present invention is to allow a plurality of electrical voltage transformers/adaptors to be plugged into the outlet simultaneously without interference.
2. Related Art
A problem with standard dual receptacle wall outlets is that often two transformer/adaptors cannot be plugged into the two receptacles at the same time because the bodies of the transformers/adaptors interfere with each other. FIGS. 6B and 7B show examples of such standard duplex receptacle outlets.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an electrical outlet that avoids these problems. Further, it is desirable to provide such an outlet that has a plurality of two or more receptacles.